Just An Act Of Gravity
by amagine1022
Summary: Nessie is mature but still young, she goes to school for the for first time without knowing what to expect when she meets a world past vampires and shapeshifters. her feelings for Jacob are confused and are too strong to ignore. Nessie was a promised cause of exposure to humans by her father Edward to the Volturi. Will the Volturi find out?
**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy please review.. I will try to see if i can reply but I hope you enjoy!**

 **Nessie POV:**

I inhaled the fresh and crisp twilight air that was blowing on me sending strands of my light brown hair onto my face. I thought and thought about school, stares whispers and humans. I could control my thirst better than my family, but I couldn't bring myself up to it. Inhaling the air I didn't really need I looked up at the sky only to catch my father look at me through the balcony. I throw him a I-caught-you-rummaging- through- my-thoughts smile. Just then I hear footsteps get closer to me and look up to find Jacob. My father walks away returning my smile.

"Hey Nessie" Jacobs cool voice echoes in my ear sending tingles everywhere throughout my body. "Hey Jake" I say as he sits next to me in the garden swing I am sitting on, slightly tilting it as he sits I grip the chain of the swing feeling Goosebumps rise on my skin as his biceps brush over my arms.

"Ready for school?" He asks

"Been ready" I utter and he gives me a soft chuckle.

"Am I getting too boring for you?" He joked

"No" I say smiling at his question. "I just can't wait for school." I scoot closer to him so his heat radiates through my skin.

"Renesmee?" I hear my mom's distant voice.

"I got to go." I tell Jacob. "Take me hunting?" he nods and I lean over to kiss his cheek. He points to the other cheek and I kiss his other cheek. I left the yard thinking about his lips.

I caught a deer but didn't have the heart to kill it so instead I opted for human food. Probably ask grandma Esme to make something with eggs. Jacob and I sat under a tree, him still in his wolf form arguing over letting the deer go. "Did you see how it looked at me- it was so helpless and sad." I say running my fingers through Jacobs fur twisting his shaggy copper fur. "You could use a haircut." I said undoing the twist I just did. Jacob shook his snout in dismay. I laughed. "It's okay we will see next time" I say rubbing his forehead. He turns his head toward me; I lean over and kiss his wet nose. "We should go it's getting late." I whisper and I look into his black eyes that looked like pearls that were dark. A shiver runs down my spine and my heart alters a beat. For about thirty seconds we stared at each other and then Jacob stood and went behind a tree. I lean back onto the tree and stare at the sunset asking myself 'what was that?'

When I got home I sat on the kitchen counter watching Esme cook. She flipped the egg over and sprinkled some cilantro and shredded cheese. My dad Edward and mom Bella appeared.

"Again Nessie?" Bella questioned. I smiled mischievously. "Why do you go hunting in the first place?"

I knew the answer for that, I like going "hunting" because I was with Jacob- alone. I had no interest whatsoever in killing animals, not to call myself a saint- I still did hunt animals, more like hunting lions and cougars, it was more fun and interesting. But I went hunting because I had space and I talked to my best friend, Jake. He loved me, I loved him and we shared something that was unidentifiable, something that was beautiful, and something that described who we are. It felt like more than a level of friendship. Something more.

"Renesmee?" my dad distracts me.

"Yea?"

"Ready for school?" his voice is rigid as if he is in deep concentration about something.

"Yea..I'm a little nervous."

"You will do great." Aunt Rosalie said ruffling my hair. Emmett walked in and laughed.

"Humans…" Emmett began.

"Emmett-" my dad said exasperated.

"Humans are the funniest people you will ever meet." He eyed my mom with humor. "Clumsy, tripping all the time, either running away from danger, or attracted to it like some people ...ahem." pointing his eyes at Bella, Emmett laughed. My dad kissed her forehead as if to comfort her.

"Ok that's enough fondling Bella and Renesmee." Esme said placing a plate in front of me and kissing my forehead. "Emmett go find something to do." Edward laughed.

In the morning I was up early and already downstairs before everyone else. Jacob came down early and ready, he was in his signature jeans and flannel. I swallowed as I looked at him.

"Up already?" his voice had this smooth relaxing flow that was like music. I don't know if everyone heard it the same way but when I listened to it, it was the most beautiful thing to hear.

I nodded at his question. "For starters Jake, good morning." I rose out my hands as an invitation for a hug. He shook his head with a scanty grin and walked forward to hug me. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me close into his embrace, I inhaled his deep husky smell of grass, pinecones and wild flowers. He phased this morning. He slid out but didn't want him to go but time was short and I heard a disruptive cough from the corner of the living room. I slide off of Jacob and look at my father's eyes, anger at eye and protection in the other. I close my eyes blocking my thoughts from my dad. As I grew up my powers grew. I had the ability to steal the mind, give thoughts, and shield- just myself. I shut my eyes and recall the short embrace I had with Jacob.

Jacob and I take my car and drive off to school. Central high is a fairly large school on the corner of town with trees still shedding their leaves in the month of October. It had a spooky feeling but it had great hopes in the city of Port Orchard. Jacob squeezes my hand before getting out of the car he got the same feeling about it too. Very smoothly, making sure I did everything the same perfection of the rest of the family I climbed out of the car. There were signs of rain in the sky; dark cold winds blew as leaves flew at us.

"You think this would be weird?" I ask guessing he knew what I was talking about.

"What?"

"Going to school with your parents and pretending that they were your siblings?"

He smiled opening a wide set of perfect white teeth "yea I guess, but you should get used to this."

"Hmm yea probably." he took my hand and led me inside to the front of the stairs.

"I'm going to go get our schedules from Edward." with that he leaves and I step into the front and climb the stairs to the top of the stairs. Even with my superior eyesight I failed to see the small puddle of rain right in front of me. As I stepped down my foot slipped and I fell down, and to make matters worse I fell on top of a guy who lost balance and fell with me.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said this is what I get! This is what I get when I try to blend in. the guys that fell with me looks at me with his baby blue eyes.

"H-hi." he stuttered.

"Hi" I reply politely

"I'm Drew." the guy I called guy says his name. I laugh on the inside at my stupid no joke.

"Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie" I wonder idly how many times I would have to say this. We both realize that we are still on the floor. Drew stands up quickly helping me with his hand. Jacob immediately comes running.

"Are you ok Ness?" he asks in panic.

"Yes" it sounded like I was hit by an 18-wheeler and just died except I was probably less breakable. I arch an eyebrow internally at him.

"It was nice meeting you, Drew" I said quickly as Jacob pulled me along.

It turned out that Jacob and I had only 5 classes together, I frowned at the reality although it was nice because he can intimidate humans a bit. I walked quietly to my first class. I gotta say I enjoyed the atmosphere till a girl came screaming down the hallway chasing a boy that looked like he stole her book. The guy handed me the book and stopped right next to me and pretended to act innocent. The girl's topaz eyes froze to mine and she took her book from my hands, her red lips spreading apart forming a smile. Her eyes take me off guard. Topaz eyes? That's not normal for humans. For a moment I consider her different but she smelled like a human, I can also hear her heartbeat.

"Sorry about that." her musical voice echoes.

"It's okay." I murmured.

She looks at me once more and then smiles welcomingly. "Hey you must be new."

"Yea."

"I apologize Mark is just being annoying."

"Yea bookworm." the tall blonde guy named mark grins stupidly. "She can be called Shakespeare's wife. What book is this?" he asks flipping the cover "Hamlet." he reads aloud. The inhumanly girl snatched her book back with a scowl. Mark turns to me and regards me open-mouthed.

"I-i-i'm Mark." he said.

"H-" I began but I get interrupted with the girl next to me.

"Yea we know Mark."

Mark scowls and walks away with one final glance at me.

"I'm Avalene but you can call me Ava."

"Renesmee but you can call me Nessie" she snickers with me about the correspondence.

"If you need me anytime just find me. I'm the ear, eyes, nose of this place." she looks at me as if she is waiting for me to say something. I look questioningly at her. "You need anything?" she grins at my stupidity.

"Um, not really but do you know where this room is?" she grins and takes a look at my schedule.

"Oh English AP, Mrs. Devonelle, I have her next I can take you if you want."

"Sure thanks." I said. She had an ear-splitting grin as we went to class. Her enthusiasm and her smile reminded me of my other best friends back at la push. Seth. I missed him terribly last time I saw him I looked like a ten year old I would be surprised if he saw me now and didn't know who I was. Leah hadn't changed much, cold, rude, and hopeless. She never seemed to let go of the past, still part of Jacob's pack she had to transition for a while because they needed patrolling at nights and the reservation grew. Sam has a son and daughter. Paul had like five kids and usually mixed up their names. Every time I went there we would play simple baby games that I even enjoyed tea parties, dolls, mommy and daddy in which Seth would also play, I missed my life at forks but I took a deep breath and found my way to the reality of my new home. I wondered about the nameless electricity that flowed between Jacob and me .and my apparently new friend that seemed to suspicious to call friend.


End file.
